Code V
by PainInSilence
Summary: Phil Lester's secret has come back to haunt him. It's a good thing Zoe is a great friend and good secret keeper. -Teen for mentions of abuse
**(Will start out with Zoe and will get to Squish and Sunshine soon)**

It had already been a rough two days but today was particularly busy. Everyone at Vidcon was glad that their day was almost finished.

Zoe was doing a meet and greet there when suddenly, she spotted someone in the small crowd left at her section. They were wearing a baseball cap and had no facial hair but Zoe knew who, the now different looking, person was. It was Vinny Shire. Phil's abusive ex-boyfriend. Before anyone else came up she quickly went over to one of the yellow suited security details.

"Excuse me sir, could you please watch everyone for a minute? Its an emergency, I have to go do something"

They nodded and informed the people up front. Zoe's friends on either side of her looked at her worried but didn't leave their M&G's. They wouldn't want chaos.

Zoe ran over to Tyler where he was about to go into his M&G section.

"Tyler! Have you seen Phil?"

"Yeah he was in the lobby with Dan."

"Thank you!"

Now, she just needed to make it there before the end of the M&G time. Whether there were people left or not, if she was too late getting back they'd shut it down and Vinny would be sent off. Meaning he could look for Phil or Phil could run into him. She made it to the lobby to see a few fans asking Dan to sign their t-shirts. Zoe called to Phil from across the room. He looked over and walked to her, Dan could catch up.

"What's up, Zoe? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but Phil...its a Code V. He's here and honestly I don't know why . You should go to your room though. I can talk to the Security and tell them about him and get him locked up. Temporarily, at the least."

Phil had begun his breathing exercises and he slouched a bit. Zoe could see his eyes staring at the carpet deciding if he was okay with the plan. He nodded but stayed in place. Dan had just finished signing and taking pictures so Zoe called him over.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Fine. I need you to take Phil to your room okay? I'll explain later but please just go. I'll be there in at most 30 minutes." She looked at Phil and grabbed his now clammy hand, "Phil will you be alright?" There's no way he'll be there. I promise."

-*Switch POV *-

She let go and Phil let Dan take him to his room. Since it seemed to calm him, Dan took his hand and held it tightly.

" We'll be there in only a minute Phil."

He didn't answer, just stayed looking at the carpet. His face had gone pale and he looked like he could be sick. Dan's observation proved correct when almost immediately after getting in the room Phil grabbed the trashcan and threw up his breakfast. After wiping off his mouth, Phil just sat on the carpet. Dan however lifted him up and laid him on the bed. He brought the trashcan over just in case.

Dan still had no idea what was going on but knew enough that he needed to help Phil. Not to mention he cares for him. Nothing much happened in the next 30 minutes. Dan got Phil water to drink and he talked sweetly to him but besides that they laid next to each other silent. Just like she said, Zoe came back soon.

"I told security about V and he's in their holding cell. Also, told them that you guys probably wouldn't be there for your signing later. "

It was like Phil just woke up. His eyes opened wider and he sat up (though slowly cuz he still felt a bit sick). He looked up at Zoe.

"H-he's go-one?"

Phil coughed a little and took a drink of water. Dan patted his back.

"Yeah. No need to worry. "

It was silent for a moment, and Dan took that moment to think about the situation.

"So, can I know now? Cause this seems to be kinda important to your health and I really wanna know."

Zoe told Phil to lie down a bit, and also mentioned she locked the door. After reassuring Phil that he'd be fine by himself a bit, they went to the balcony. He leaned on the wall and Zoe sat down on the chair.

"Um...so. as you probably heard I was speaking to Phil about someone called V and told him that V couldn't get to him. That he was locked up in the holding cell they have here. V is a man named Vinny Shire. He was...well, he was Phil's ex-boyfriend. Vinny was abusive and Phil wanted to get out, so he ran away from home a few days, and made it look like he was in Manchester.

"However, he wasn't. He was at my house. Phil was with me for a few days before he headed back to the apartment they were in to get his stuff. A lot of it was gone but he salvaged as much that was left. After that, I don't know much. It was years later that he came to visit me about what had happened. He was worried that he would find him, even if it was years later.

" It caused him to breakdown a lot and I reassured him he'd be fine as well as made up the code. Code V means he's in the same building, there are two others, Code R which means I saw him but not near us, and Code B which means nothing happened. Seems ridiculous in a way but it's to protect Phil. I don't honestly know what Vinny did to him but he's been terrified of him for so long..."

Dan had sat down halfway through to process it better. Focusing on standing was distracting. 5 minutes went before either spoke.

"So that's it. Wow. Why didn't Phil tell me? If anything I could punch the guy if he was in the building. He knows I'd protect him."

"Yes he did but didn't want you hurt. Plus, the less he thinks about it the better. You see how it was when V is just in the same building. I'm glad you know now though."

Zoe went back inside to check on Phil. He was partly asleep on the bed. Apparently he wasn't calmed down completely yet because someone was knocking at the door and he didn't get up. Dan came inside and got the door. It was Tyler, Marcus, and Alfie.

"Hey guys. Um..." He looked back at Zoe for help but made sure to block the door in case they tried to get in. Zoe went to the door and they switched jobs.

"I'm sorry but please come back later. We have to...take care of Phil, okay? I know your worried but please, we'll talk later."

They were gonna protest but they heard a thump. Zoe quickly forgot the boys and went to Dan and Phil. Dan had apparently tried to get Phil up but Phil wasn't having it so now they were on the floor with Dan complaining about heavy people.

Zoe went to Phil, who was just lying on the ground, and poked his face.

"Come on."

No movement

"Your fine now and you know it. "

He still didn't get up.

"We have company anyways. If you don't wake up I'll make them wait for you to tell them."

He finally groaned and got up and sat against the bed with Dan. Dan let him lean on him. Phil was genuinely tired from the whole ordeal.

They saw the boys were in the small doorway waiting. They had thankfully shut the door behind them.

"So..."

Zoe patted Phil on the shoulder and took the boys onto the balcony like she had with Dan. It was about the same 15 minutes of explaining before they came back.

They didn't want it to be awkward so they hugged Phil and then sat down. They were deciding what to do with the rest of the day. Dan suggested that they tell the fans what was happening before they do anything else. Also, let Phil take a nap.

Tyler cooed at him on the inside. 'Always so cute' he thought. Everyone agreed with him so Zoe and Dan explained on Twitter.

Zoe Sugg- I'm sorry guys! Had to take care of a friend! 3

Dan Howell- Sorry about disappearing everyone. Needed to take care of Philly. Send 3

It was around 3:30 when the group woke up Phil and got ready to leave. The plan was to go to a coffee shop and get something small as to keep them awake and then head to a big local Antique and toy store. After all of that they would head to an Italian restaurant for food.

Before heading out. Zoe told them to get to the car ("with Phil" was added) and she would be right back. She got to the car right after they did. Marcus texted her as to be quiet,

"What did you do?"

She quickly texted back, "Made sure they kept him there until we get back and then after they can make sure he is off the perimeter of the hotel. We don't want him anywhere near Phil."

The situation wasn't off any of their minds but they all made a point not to bring it up. As they went into all the stores, they still watched Phil even though he seemed fine now, the coffee helped him wake up more and he was very in the mood to hang very close to Dan which meant he was constantly distracted.

By the time they got back to the hotel, he was pretty much back to normal. In the morning Zoe found out that Vinny Shire had been arrested for assault on a security guard. She was so happy she went straight over to Dan and Phil's room waking up the others who were (somehow Tyler arranged it) in the same hall.

She was still in her own pajamas when she had run down the hall so it was extremely confusing to Dan who opened the door. Alfie had followed her slowly and only Marcus came out of his room. When Dan heard the news he jumped excitedly, too. Phil wouldn't have to ever testify to get him in jail.

"Do we tell Phil?"

Zoe was worried about how he would react but knew overall it would be better so she nodded.

"Let him wake up some first though."

So, after a little while they told him and he was crying with joy. The others had been happy as well and the ones who were woken up decided they should celebrate. They found a place with waffles and ate way too much then walked around at little shops the rest of the day (for exercise which Dan was surprisingly okay with).


End file.
